New Steps 1: My Irene
by Nuri27
Summary: "I'm sorry, Ran". 'I need her more than you'. Now Shinichi is Shinichi. Shiho is Shiho. But it will not last forever. What they do before they turn back into Conan and Ai back? How Ran try to get back her Shinichi?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer;** DC' s original is Aoyama Gosho-sama's property. It is obviously not mine. Some my plot might same with some DC Ff's writers and Aoyama-sama because too much reading, too much idea flow into my head, not know which is originally mine.

 **Note:**

 _Italic_ word is japanese word.

I always got grade C for English essay, so grammar mistake might be a lot.

There are some part I cut down to preserve T rating. Read the elaboration in my other story.

 **Glossary;**

 _Ittadakimasu_ : (say before eat)

 _Ohayou_ : Good morning(short greeting)

 _Gochisousama_ : (say after finish eat)

 _Ittekimasu_ : (say before out from home)

 _Arigatou:_ Thanks

 _Itterasshai_ : (bid to someone that leave home (said by people in home))

 _Sensei:_ teacher

 _Nani_?: What?

 _Hajimemashite:_ (say when want to introduce yourself)

 _Irraishaimase_ : (greeting customer)

 _Oyasumi_ : Good night (short version)

 _Umai_ _/ Oishii:_ Delicious

 _Un / Hai:_ Yes / Ok

 _Okaeri:_ (greet someone who arrive back in home)

 _Tadaima:_ (say when arrive inside home)

 _Baka:_ Idiot

 _Jikan:_ Case / Accident

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

A very nice and calm morning for District 2, Block 22's residence. A bird's tweet joined the morning's sound and the breakfast's smell occupied the whole house. Suddenly, the house's calmness was turned opposite by a very happy 'Good morning!' greeting from the main front door house.

"What you want this early morning? Want to skip school today?" a reddish-brown haired teenage girl ask the intruder with her monotone voice while serving cooked breakfast on two plate without looking at the intruder. The intruder came nearer to the table bar after put down his uniform school and school bag on a sofa.

"Oi...Oi… You call me to stop by before going to school. And I here for your cooked breakfast. _Shouko wa kore (_ This is the evident _)_ ," the intruder said after he sat on stool in front of delicious breakfast meal. Without waiting anyone, he start eat up the meal after his ' _ittadakimasu'._ A pair of turquoise eyes watch the 'uninvited guest' with annoying.

"When did I said it yours? It for Hakase. I asked you to come for that, not breakfast, Shinichi. But, just finished it," the girl said with her irritating voice while shows him 'that'. She started to make another breakfast for Hakase.

"Ahh... _Souka (_ I see _)_. I thought you want to make breakfast for my first school day after long time I don't go. _Suman(_ Sorry _),_ Shiho _,"_ Shinichi apologised with his half-apology face. He continue his breakfast with happy face.

" _Ohayou_ , Shiho-kun. Ehh? Shinichi-kun, breakfast here?" Hakase joined Shinichi for breakfast. Shinichi only looked at him with happy face. He looked at a untouched meal that has a lot of mixed vegetable. He felt his day already start. A long sigh came out from himself.

"That's mine, Hakase. Yours already done, but there was a thief already took yours. I'm making another for you," Shiho explained while glaring at a certain thief. Shinichi showed Hakase and Shiho his apology gesture while chewing his food. Hakase only gave out a small laugh for morning drama. The 'that' caught Hakase's eyes.

"What's this? _Bento ka ? (_ Lunch box? _)_ I don't have anywhere to go today, Shiho. Why make this?" Hakase asked with curious.

"Today breakfast thief needs it for his lunch. I think you'll very late today, Shinichi," Shiho glance at the wall clock to show Shinichi the time. Shinichi choked when he saw the time. He finished his meal and gulped down his coffee fast.

" _Gochisousama_. That's very delicious, Shiho. _Arigatou_ ," Shiho hid her blush from Shinichi's praise by busy herself prepared Hakase's meal on plate. Shinichi dashed into bathroom with his uniform and come out about after two minutes. He grabbed his _bento_ and bag. Shiho and Hakase only watching him with amusing. He saw Conan's skateboard and thought 'This will help' and took it together with him. Then, he dashed out from the house.

" _Ittekimasu_ "

" _Itterasshai_ " the duo said while eating their breakfast.

* * *

Teitan High School's chime shows today school will start now. Student in class started to go to their own seat for the morning homeroom roll call. _Sensei_ went inside the classroom to start the roll call. Before he can closed the door fully, a hand stop the door from closing and the door was opened by the owner's of hand.

" _Sumimasendeshita (_ I'm very sorry _)_ , for late, _Sensei_ ," Shinichi in sweating apologised while bowing himself. A whole class was surprised included _Sensei_ except a girl by his sudden appearance at class. He still catching up his breath. After _Sensei_ gave him a signal to take a seat, he quickly do so. Class started with question each other.

"Is that Kudou-san?"

"I thought he transferred at other school."

"He still exist. Rumor says he is missing. Some said he is dead."

"Kudou-kun is back to school."

"Welcome back, Kudou-kun."

"We'll start our homeroom now. Save during the break time," _Sensei_ announced the class to get the student's attention. Shinichi saw Sonoko glare sharply at him before turn in front. 'Ran told about 'those' things to her' he concluded. 'Shiho told her. Maybe' he thought when the newest face in the class smirked at him, named Sera Masumi. He then realised Ran's action just now. First, Ran was shocked when saw him came. Second, she just looked away from him when he went to his seat. Third, she not even a second turns her head to him. He give out a sigh. 'It'll will be long day.'

'He's here. Here. In class. I thought he'll never come back. Why now? To tell me again about 'those' thing? Or 'those' are lies? Or...or… I don't understand. I'll talk to him during lunch time. Must. Don't forget, Ran' Ran monologue in her head. She occupied the homeroom session by flashback that unforgettable day.

~About two months ago~

Ran was ready for sleep went into her bed with her cellphone in hand. She was alone tonight. Her dad went out for bar. Conan already move out and stays with Hakase about a month ago. She opened her phone and saw message's notification from her dear one. ' _Shinichi kara no meiru (_ Message from Shinichi _)_?' She opened it will smile on her face. The message was typed as:

'Tomorrow free? I want to go out with you. If can't, I want to meet you for a while. I'll come to your place. Please reply fast.'

'He come tomorrow? And want to go out with me?' Ran quickly reply:

'I'm free. When?'

After half minute the sent button was pushed, a reply came in.

'9 a.m.?'

'Ok. Meet here at 9 a.m.'

She quickly reply and put the phone at bedside. 'Tomorrow I meet Shinichi. What should wear? Wait! How should I reply his love confession?! Oh no! Call Sonoko. Yes. No. Sonoko's way is not suitable for me. Find what to wear first while thinking. That's right.' Ran start to rummage her wardrobe for tomorrow after open the room's light. She also has her mind on how to tell Shinichi her confession.

* * *

"I'll meet her tomorrow 9 a.m. at her place. Take the antidote at 8 a.m. Separate from her at 6 p.m. Arrive at here before 7 p.m. " Conan reported to Ai with his thoughtful face and small smile. And a little bit of sadness. Ai saw his face and made towards him. Conan's blue eyes met Ai's turquoise eyes.

"You choosed this. No more turning point. Unless you want to see my dead body," Ai made Conan remember his choice. Ai started to walk away. Suddenly, Conan grabbed her wrist tightly and made her turn front back at him. Before Ai can protest anything, he locked Ai's lips with him. With that, he made a hard night for Ai to get Ai's trust and to release his own tension.

{{Elaboration Story 1}}

* * *

" _Ohayou (_ Morning _)_ , Ai. Breakfast?" Conan asked when Ai came out from lab's stairs. He was prepared early light breakfast for two of them. Just toast and fried egg. Drinks? Of course hot coffee. Ai sat on the stool looked at her breakfast. Ai checked fried egg for any egg's shell. 'New improvement' she smirked at Conan.

"You don't want, leave it be." Ai started eat her meal fast, leave Conan in awe of her appetite.

After breakfast, Conan went to his own house to take Shinichi's clothes for today. Ai made last preparation for her valuable guinea pig to ensure this day went through smoothly. Conan watched morning news when Ai still not ready. Time already 8:35 a.m.

"Want to take now?" Ai appeared beside him with 12-hours antidote in her left hand. Conan still watching news and ignored her.

"You want or not, Kudou-kun?" Ai sharply asked him. Conan took the antidote from her and put it on coffee table. He just sat on the couch looking at the floor with his hair bangs cover his eyes. Ai hugged him and topple him together with her on the couch and make out for short time with him to cheer him up. Then, she left him alone.

"You can have me after you complete your today 'mission'. Take this, and this, and go now. She'll mad at you if late," Ai ordered Conan while give him the antidote and his clothes and showed him to changes now. Conan gave a peck kiss on her before went for changing. Ai smirked at him with blush on her cheek.

'Now or never.' Conan took the antidote and waited for the effect. "Wait for me. Here I come," he monologue when he felt a wave of heat inside him.

* * *

Ran stood in front of mirror. She saw a bright happy young teenage girl in her favourite outfit. She look perfect. She is ready for this day. The day for her answer to him.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

'Shinichi is here. Nice timing.' She rushed to open the door. In front of her, there was a handsome teenager that she really miss. His dark brown hair, his brilliant blue eyes and his smile. Just his cap that he wearing was not his style.

"Yo, Ran. _Ohayou._ Am I late?" Ran saw him sweating. 'Running because late, huh?' She just let this small thing go away.

"Come on, let's go." She grabbed Shinichi's left wrist and dragged him down the stairs.

"Want morning tea time?" Shinichi asked Ran while looking in front. Ran only nodded with " _Un"_ as reply. Their walk was full of silence since no one want to start any conversation.

Shinichi took Ran into one of delicious bakery cafe in Tokyo. The cafe was decorated with soft colour. It furniture and design is for high class people in Europe in old time age.

Shinichi said "Take only for morning tea time. But you can choose anything. My treat." So Ran went to cake counter to choose a slice cake for her. Then, they took seat beside the window to get view of the city. A waiter came to take their drinks order. After the waiter leave, another waiter came with their dessert.

"Lemon pie? You really like it a lot," comment Ran when she saw Shinichi smile widely on arrival of his lemon pie. Shinichi looked at Ran's cake and her and cake again and again.

" _Nani? Mondai ga aru? (_ Is there anything wrong? _)_ I just want... to change a little bit of my taste," Ran told Shinichi with her frustrate voice. Then, their drinks arrived. They started to eat their dessert.

'Did he want me to make reply on his confession right now? Did he waiting for my confession? Did he come here to hear my answer because I didn't give him mine? Should I said now? Or not? But why I feel something is not right about Shinichi. Something… He is same outside and inside. I already confirmed it. But what is it?' Ran in thought while eating her cake. Shinichi saw Ran in deep thought, kinda thinking something important. 'Is she trying to make sentences for her answer?' Both of them had a lot of things on their minds.

Ran dragged Shinichi to popular arcade that near from cafe after they finished their tea time. Ran and Shinichi had a fun time together playing there and there. Ran got new high score at 'Hammer Hit' booth. The owner gave them extra tokens because it had been nearly five year no one had break his best record. 'Five years, huh?'. Shinichi sweat drop at the information.

* * *

They arrived in front of a certain ramen shop at the same time Shinchi's stomach make a sound. Ran let out small laugh. Shinichi only blush for his embarrassment.

" _Koko wa (_ Here is _)_ …." Ran surprised by Shinichi's choice for lunch place. They at 'Ramen Ogura' shop.

"Conan-kun and Masumi-san told me about this shop's ramen and _jiken_ that happen here. They said the ramen is very delicious," Shinichi explained to Ran with smile while go inside the shop.

" _Irraishaimase_ " Ohashi and Ogura greeted them inside.

"You're Mouri-chan, that came here before with Sera-chan?" Ohashi asked Ran when she remembered Ran had came before this.

"Yes. Today I bring my...my childhood friend together," Ran answered her question while took a seat at counter with Shinichi.

" _Hajimemashite, Kudo Shinichi desu_ ," Shinichi introduced himself.

"What late lunch for two of you? _Koko no ramen ka_? _(_ This shop's ramen? _)_ " Ogura asked them after glance at a wall clock that nearly show 2.15 p.m.

"I want… Death Lord ramen, Masumi-san and Conan-kun said it is the best at here." "Same here." Shinichi and Ran ordered respectively. Ogura started to prepare their ramen.

" _Ne_ , when Shinichi start called Sera-chan as Masumi-san? Have you meet her before?" Ran curiously asked Shinichi. Shinichi start to nervous from sudden question.

" _Douzo_ ," Ohashi served the ramen for both of them. 'Save me'. Shinichi ignored Ran's question and ready to eat.

" _Ittadakimasu_." Shinichi started to slurp his ramen. " _Umai_!" He commented to Ogura. Then, he started a little chat with Ogura and Ohashi while eating because there is no other customers. 'Carefully not to blur out what only Conan's know,' Shinichi reminded himself. Ran smiled to see Shinichi's happy face and forget her own question to Shinichi. Ran joined Shinichi too after that.

* * *

" _Sono eiga_? _(_ That movie? _)_ " Shinichi looked at the movie's poster that Ran pointed out. It was romance movie. He made slanted eyes as his disapprove.

" _Kore wa(_ This _is) big_ hit last week. Everyone said "The movie was so tragic but the end was quite happy." ," Ran still not loss from getting what she want to watch. At the end, Ran won and Shinichi bought ticket for them. Half of the theater was full with most of them were female. Ran and Shinichi sat on their seat that situated at good angle from screen. Lucky.

'The movie is starting. After this we'll go to park. I thought he wants my answer during lunch… but confession in ordinary ramen shop? _Masaka_ he thinks I'll say at bakery cafe. The past had past. Must after this.' Ran concentrate to watch after the movie opening had ended. During the screening, Ran tried to hold Shinichi's right hand but she stopped when saw from end of her left eyes Shinichi's tear fall down his cheek. 'Shinichi is crying because of this movie?' She then left Shinichi alone absorbs into the movie. 'This really sad one.' Ran thought.

"Oi. The movie is already end. Stop crying," Shinichi started to walk away from his seat.

"Shinichi also crying just now. I saw it," Ran backfired Shinichi. Shinichi stop for a while, and " _Un_ " while nodding, and walked again leave Ran alone.

"Shinichi…?" Ran confused by Shinichi's behavior. 'Maybe because of the movie.' Ran tried to refresh back the movie. 'Generally, the movie is about the protagonist's life and love that full of twist. She was a famous opera singer. She sacrificed almost everything for her first love. Time. Energy. Smile. Heart. Voice. At last, her lover marry with her. She went through difficult time when pregnant until delivery time. Her baby was safe but she was in coma. After years past, she wake up. But, her husband already die and she lost her voice. She wants to suicide but her daughter stop her and help her for new footsteps.' 'How come that movie touch his heart. ….Eh? _Shinichi, doko no iruno(_ Shinichi, where are you _)_?' Ran lost her sight of Shinichi search for him.

'I'll not let her live in despair anymore. But can make sure it?' Shinichi thought himself deeply about his Irene without aware that he left Ran behind far away alone.

"Shinichi! _Matteyo(_ Wait _)_!" Ran called Shinichi when she saw Shinichi's figure. Ran arrived near him and gave him disappointed face.

" _Suman(Sorry) for_ left you alone," Shinichi apologised with smile on his face. But, Ran saw his sadness behind his smile. 'Why..Shinichi..?' Ran highed up her spirit and dragged Shinichi again to their last place. Beika Park.

* * *

The sun start to say good bye for Beika's people. Birds also on the way back to their nests. But Ran and Shinichi still sat on the park bench holding drink can, thinking and thinking.

Inside Shinichi's mind, 'I need to tell her. And apologise. And leave faster. Ai want me to go back before 7 pm. Okay, let's do this. You can do it, Shinichi. Don't break two girls' hearts many times at same time. _Ore dekiru(_ I can do it _)_! _'_

Inside Ran's mind, 'It's time. Now or I will need to wait for another weeks. Tell him "I also love you". Tell him with direct eyes contact. Don't run away like at London. _Watashi dekiru(_ I can do it _)_!'

"Shinichi"

"Ran"

They called each other and face to face at same time. Silent filled again. 'Now or never'.

" _Watashi(_ I _), Shinichi no koto… suki(_ like...Shinichi _)_. That my answer. Sorry for making you wait more than 3 months," Ran confess her feeling to Shinichi with her eyes look into Shinichi's eyes. But, she saw sorry and sad in his. And he do not even want to make eyes contact with her. 'Why..Shinichi?'

"Ran, _hontou ni sumimasendeshita(_ I'm very very sorry _)_ ," Shinichi suddenly stand up and bow 90 degree. Ran only "Eh?" and 'Oh, no..why I feel not right'. Shinichi stand straight back and start his speech.

"Don't say anything until I done. Here what I want to say. I'm sorry for making you crying most of the night because waiting for you. I'm sorry for left you alone during our last dinner. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry that I can't accept your love for me although I confessed to you first. At that time, I really love you as my love. But lately my love for you is as siblings. I love you as my sister. I'm sorry for playing your heart. If I couple with you, I'll might not be end up with you every time. Justice need me. _Jiken_ always around myself. I can't be with you. I can't accept your love. Thanks for your confession. _Ore wa hontou ni sumimasendeshita(_ I'm very very sorry _),_ " Shinichi let out his thought with long speech. He took some air to fill up his lungs. Silent took place again. After a while, Ran still in shock from Shinichi's words get up and walk away backward slowly before ran back to her home. Shinichi saw tears run down her cheeks before she gone from his sight.

'Already end. Hope so. Now back to my queen at Hakase's house.

* * *

" _Tadaima_ "

" _Okaeri_ , back early," Ai surprised to see Shinichi. It still 6.15 p.m. Shinichi gave small kiss peck at Ai's cheek and stopped her from serving for dinner by sat her on table. His blue eyes stare her turquoise eyes. 'She has the most beautiful eyes in the world'. He smiled.

"What wrong with your creepy smile?" Ai blushed from his smile and looked away from his face. Shinichi made her look back at him.

"Haibara Ai or Miyano Shiho, will you official accept me, Kudou Shinichi or Edogawa Conan as your lover? And become my Irene Adler?"

"..."

"...Ai? Yes or No?" He already know the answer but just want to hear from her mouth.

" _Hai._ For both." Ai jumped down from the table and leave happy Shinichi with his wide smile.

"Get ready for Shinichi's another disappear," Ai remember Shinichi of his time. She smile happily when her back face Shinchi. 'I already have what you want me to have, nee-chan'.

{{Elaboration Story 2}}

* * *

Conan and Ai was on Ai's bed, cuddled each other before end their day today. An alarm clock showed 22: 15 already. "I love you, Ai, as my life partner until end." He hugged Ai and stroking her hair slowly. Ai looked at Conan's concern eyes before kiss him gently and buried her head into his chest.

" _Oyasumi_ , Ai." ' I'm sorry, Ran. I choose her over you although I love both of you because I need her more than you.' Conan fell asleep just after Ai.

* * *

Ran still sobbing from long crying just now. Her room was dark and only be light up by moon light. Her father, Mouri Kogorou still not back from anywhere he went.

'My instincttold something wrong before Shinichi reject me. _Demo(_ But _)..._ why _?_ Why… Shinichi? _Hontou ka_? _(_ Really _)_ _Usoyo(_ This is lie _)_. It is really a long distance travel change people heart? I always wait for you. _Nano ni(_ But _)_ … Shinichi _baka_. Shinichi _saite(_ worst) _.'_ Ran scrolled down her phone numbers list. She pressed call button and waited for the receiver pick up.

" _Moshi, moshi_ , Ran." Sonoko answered her smartphone.

"Oi, Ran, _daijoubu?(_ are you alright? _)_ " Sonoko start to worry when she heard Ran's sobbing at the end her phone.

"Sonoko… _jitsu wa(_ the real thing is _)_ …," then Ran started to tell her whole story at that night.

~End two months ago event ago~

* * *

 **A/M:** Next chapter maybe next 2-3 weeks. Maybe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer;** DC' s original is Aoyama Gosho-sama's property. It is obviously not mine.

 **Glossary:**

 _Ittadakimasu_ : (say before eat)

 _Ohayou_ : Good morning(short greeting)

 _Gochisousama_ : (say after finish eat)

 _Ittekimasu_ : (say before out from home)

 _Arigatou:_ Thanks

 _Itterasshai_ : (bid to someone that leave home (said by people in home))

 _Nani_?: What?

 _Oyasumi_ : Good night (short version)

 _Umai_ _/ Oishii:_ Delicious

 _Un / Hai:_ Yes / Ok

 _Okaeri:_ (greet someone who arrive back in home)

 _Tadaima:_ (say when arrive inside home)

 _Baka:_ Idiot

 _Jiken:_ Case / Accident

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

The Teitan High School's chime filled the school for lunch break time. Some of student went to canteen to buy their lunch. In one of class of the school, most of them were interview their long absent classmate, Kudou Shinichi.

"Oi, Kudou-kun where were you all this time?"

"What case were you solved?"

"Are you solved in other countries?"

"Why no news about you lately?"

"Did you help secret police case?"

"We thought you're dead."

"Are you secret police agent?"

"Were you undergo something, like becoming teenager spy?"

"Did you find any nice girl? Share with me also, Kudou-kun"

"Lately Detective of West take your fame. Did he... make you low down your fame?"

"Are you'll be here until graduate?"

"Are you going to gradute with us? You have 10 months only to go. Your credit hour?"

" _Yametekudasai(_ Please stop _)!"_ Shinichi shouted a whole class while standing up. All included not interviewer was shocked by his action. Masumi was smiled to see her favourite detective was in frustrated state.

" _Sumanai(_ Sorry _)._ I'll explain but, don't tell outsider about me and what I say. Make me like your ordinary classmates. Agree?" All nodded as agreement.

"I actually tried to learn at another angle. So most of the case I solved was not known by other public and police officer. Hattori is now one of my partner. I do not take any credit lately because I made promise to someone. So, sometime I asked Hattori to take the credit. But still he also helped on the case. Spy? Agent? Answer is no. I get chance to graduate with you all next year. But need to do some extra course work to add up into my credit. So need some help with you all. Kinda miss a lot and at behind. About girl, there is... That's it. Only that I can tell you." Shinchi sat down on his seat back and made a hand gesture to let him alone.

" _Minna(_ Everyone _),_ let Shinichi take some break. Ask him another time. He'll be around here after this. So, no worry." Masumi made a move to give Shinichi some space. Shinichi showed her ' _Arigatou_ ' face.

"Shinichi, _chotto ii(_ can I have a moment _)?"_ Ran suddenly appear from Shinichi's left asked him. He wants to answer her but stopped by his grumbling stomach. 'I ate Hakase's. How come Hakase can endure his extreme diet by her?'

"Yo Ran. _Hisashiburi(_ Long time not see _)_. Let's eat together while talking. Mine just now grumbling."

"Oi Shinichi. How come you can talk comfortable after what you said to Ran? Huh?" Sonoko dashed to Shinichi with her anger on her face.

"Sonoko..."

"Ran. You can't soft with this...the one who crash you." Sonoko said to Ran while pulling Shinichi's tie.

"What about four of us seat and have some talk while enjoy our lunch together." Masumi joined the group. Feel sorry to Shinichi's condition. Sonoko want to protest but Ran's stomach made a sound. Ran blushed. Shinichi let out small laugh. Sonoko glared to Shinichi. Masumi only smiled.

"What Ran bringing today?" Sonoko tried to pick look on Ran's _bento_ while Ran opening it. Her _bento_ was the first one been opened.

"Same as usual. No ordinary one. Sera-chan bring _bento_?" Ran looked at Masumi confused because usually she will go to canteen to buy something for lunch.

" _Boku no bento wa(_ My lunch box is _).._." Masumi showed her index finger to Shinichi's supposed bento. Shinichi is at her left and in front of Ran. He gave her 'Huh?' face and looked back at his supposed _bento_ that still wrapped by _furoshiki_. ' _Masaka(_ Don't tell me)'. Shinichi opened _furoshiki_ and found two bento. 'Ah. _Souka(_ I see _)_.'

"Shinichi... made _bento_ for... Sera-chan." Ran blurted out.

"You're wrong, Ran-chan. I'll never eat Shinichi-kun's cooking. It's still horibble." Masumi corrected Ran's thought.

"Sera-chan call Shinichi as Shinichi-kun. _Mae ni(_ Before this _),_ Shinichi called you as Masumi-san. Why?" Shinichi and Masumi stopped from admiring the content of their bento when heard Ran's words.

"Huh?" Shinichi and Masumi sweat drop.

"No 'Huh?'. Why?! _Masaka_ , you left Ran for Sera-chan. _Uragimono(_ Betrayer _)_." Sonoko stopped her eating asked Shinichi with her sharp eyes to find the truth.

" _Jitsu wa(_ The truth is _)_ , I and Masumi-san _no shinda ani(_ dead _brother) always_ helps each other. Lately, I also have discussion with her mother. And also met her second brother sometime. And she is same like Hattori to me. That's bring between us not very formal. It's that right, Masumi-san?" Shinichi explained to Ran and Sonoko. Masumi only nodded because she was chewing small rice ball. Ran and Shinichi started to eat their _bento_. ' _Souka(_ Oh, I see _)_. No need to worry about Shinichi. But...' Ran in her thought.

" _Kore wa(_ This is _) oishii... kore mo(_ this also _)_." Masumi was very surprised by the taste of other food. The other foods were more delicious than rice ball. Shinichi smiled softly to see her smiling while eating. Ran and Sonoko looked at both of them a little bit of confuse.

" _Jaa...kimeta(_ Alright, I decided _)_. Tomorrow I'll move into your house."

...

"Ehh?!" Ran, Sonoko and Shinichi shocked with her statement.

"You don't have any business with my house." Shinichi protested.

" _Aru(I h_ ave _)_. First, Subaru-san wa Shuu-nii no junior. Second, she'll live with you. Am I right? So she needs woman company. Third, I waste a lot by stay at hotel. Fourth, I also want to eat her cooking everyday. Fifth, Yukiko-san agree with me living in that house." Masumi explained to him and showed the message from Yukiko.

" _Majikayo(_ Seriously? _)_." Shinichi sighed when saw her mother reply on Masumi's phone

"Shinichi...Sera-chan... _isshoni(_ together _)_?" Sonoko blinked her eyes.

" _Boku(_ I _)_...Shinichi-kun... _isshoni_... _muri(_ impossible _)_." Masumi correct the sentences with her a little bit disappoint voice. And four of them continue eating before lunch hour ended. But.

"Ne, Shinichi. _Ano hi(_ That day _), hontouka(_ Really _)_? About 'those' things you said." Ran asked with her little shake voice hope 'those' things are lies or wrong. Sonoko glared at Shinichi. Masumi closed her eyes while chewing her food. Silent filled between four of them.

" _Sumanai(_ I'm sorry _)_ , Ran. But that the truth. If you want to have me back, _sore wa chotto muri('_ that's kinda impossible _)._ I hope we can stay like this until I go back to my... long-distance case." Ran's tears at end of her eyes can be seen. She force herself to eat up her bento. Suddenly, Shinichi's phone vibrate. Shinichi looked at the caller ID and excuse himself.

" _Ne_. Sera-chan. Who is she, the one that both of you talking just now?" Sonoko asked.

"Shinichi's private assistant. His Watson. Her name is Sera Shiho. This _bento_ also was made by her." Ran's _tamagoyaki_ fell down from her chopsticks into her bento box.

"Eh? Is she your family? _Mae ni(_ Before _this),_ you said you do not have any close relatives." Ran asked.

" _Shinichi_ _no okagede(_ Thanks to Shinichi _)_ , we were reunion back. She is my cousin." Masumi explained. Shinichi came back into class at the same time with his bright happy face. He seat back and start eating with humming sound. Three pair of eyes watched him.

" _Shiho-chan_ _kara(_ From Shiho-chan _)_?" Shinichi shakes his head to tell 'wrong' to Masumi. Masumi thinks harder and light bulb on.

" _Boku no(_ My _)_ mama or Yukiko-san _kara_? Shiho-chan n _o koto(_ About Shiho-chan _)_?" Shinichi choked his food, try to get water.

" _Sekai desu(_ I'm right _)_ " Masumi smiled with her true deduction. Shinichi continue eating while hiding his blushing. But the girls saw him.

Ran in her mind deeply while eating her _bento_ , 'Who is Sera Shiho? _Hontou ni(_ Is it _truth)_ Shinichi's private assistant? But Watson? In Sherlock Holmes stories, Watson always with him to help him investigated case. And she made _bento_ for Shinichi. But also for Sera-chan. _Demo(_ But _), sakki wa(_ just now _)_ Shinichi was blushing when Sera-chan mention about her. Who is she to Shinichi? And also why I feel Shinichi is more close with Sera-chan than me. Am I jealous? Shinichi is not really mine. But I want my Shinichi back. So...'

"Ran? Ran? Are you hear?" Sonoko cut her thinking.

" _Nani_?" Ran was left behind from conversation.

"Shinichi invited us to his small barbeque party tomorrow's tomorrow evening," Sonoko told her friend.

"Masumi-san, Subaru-san, Agasa-hakase, ore no kaa-san and tou-san will be join us. You can asked your dad and mum to come also." Shinichi added. Ran took a few seconds to think and refresh back her schedule.

" _Hai. Dekiru(_ I can _)._ " Shinichi smiled at her answer. Four of them managed to finished their bento before lunch break over.

* * *

" _Tadaima_." No answer from anyone. 'Otou-san not at home. What should I make for dinner?' Ran went inside her room to change into her casual wear. She then went into bathroom to fill up ofuru water. And she lost into her thought again.

'Shinichi is back. _Nano ni(_ But _)_ , he back not to be with me as...as...lover. Just to complete his high school? _Baka_. And he has new girls around him. Not fan girls. But close enough to say friend. Sera-chan and that Sera Shiho. Just now Sera follow Shinchi to his house. But to meet Subaru-san. He said 'those' things are truth. But I can't give up. He only said " _chotto mur_ i". But how? Ask help from Sonoko. I'll make a plan with Sonoko.

* * *

" _Tadaima"_

 _"Ojamashimasu"_

" _Okaeri_ , Shinichi-kun. Masumi _mo iru(_ also here _)_?" Okiya or Shuichi in disguise greeting them while whipping his hand.

" _Ii nioi(_ Nice smell _)_. What Shuu-nii cook?" Masumi pass Okiya and went to kitchen first leave Okiya and Shinichi alone.

"How was school?"

"Great" Shinichi reply with tone that not match with answer. Okiya and Shinichi went to kitchen together.

"My mum will stay at here start tomorrow with Masumi. You know?"

" _Shitteiru(_ I know _)_ Shinichi let out small sigh. Suddenly, a spoon entered his open mouth. 'What? Lemon?...Chicken?' Shinichi chewed while closing his eye.

"What you feed me with, Shiho?" Shinichi asked the feeder after swallow the food. Shiho smiled to see his weird face and give him peck kiss.

"Meleagris gallopavo cooked with citrus x limon." Shinichi widen his eyes. 'Oi...Oi...'. Masumi and Shiho smiled innocently to see Shinichi's dreadful face.

"It only turkey cooked with lemon." Okiya's word saved Shinichi from long shock.

"Shuu-nii will stay with me at Kichi-nii's place tonight. We'll take some this weird but delicious meal too." Shiho helped Masumi pack the meal while Okiya went to his room to take his things for tonight.

* * *

" _Kore(_ This _),_ Masumi-san." Shiho gave Masumi the packed turkey meal at front door.

"Masumi-chan. Not -san. Remember. _Tonikaku, kore(_ First of all, this _), arigatou._ Also for _bento_. Shinchi is lucky to have you. I'm so jealous, you know." Shiho blushed a little from Masumi's praise.

"It's nothing much. Akai-san also help me... A little only." Masumi smiled forcely. ' _Mada kenka(_ Still fighting _).'_

"Take care her. Don't too harsh with her. You know what I mean, right?" Okiya reminds Shinichi.

"Hai. Akai-san" Shinichi sweat drop from Okiya's threat.

"Bye. _Matta ashita(_ Meet tomorrow _)_ Shiho-chan, Shinichi-kun."

"Bye" Shinichi closed the door and lock it. Triple lock.

" _Ecchi Tantei_ " Shiho leave Shinichi alone but Shinichi run to her and hugged her from behind.

'"Pleaseeee...Shiho, my Queen." Shinichi whisper while tighten his hugging. 'Can't be help'. She thought and let out sigh.

"After eat, okay? Go bath first." Shinichi dashed to bathroom after hear her answer. 'Still a child inside'.

{{Elaboration Story 3}}

* * *

 **A/M:** Japanese word that I inserted is too have real feeling on Ff. But actually, I wrote it first without thinking much. Too much watching DC until I can remember words and lines. And typing it without planning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer;** DC' s original is Aoyama Gosho-sama's property. It is obviously not mine.

 **Glossary:**

 _Ittadakimasu_ : (say before eat)

 _Ohayou_ : Good morning(short greeting)

 _Gochisousama_ : (say after finish eat)

 _Ittekimasu_ : (say before out from home)

 _Arigatou:_ Thanks

 _Itterasshai_ : (bid to someone that leave home (said by people in home))

 _Nani_?: What?

 _Oyasumi_ : Good night (short version)

 _Umai_ _/ Oishii:_ Delicious

 _Un / Hai:_ Yes / Ok

 _Okaeri:_ (greet someone who arrive back in home)

 _Tadaima:_ (say when arrive inside home)

 _Baka:_ Idiot

 _Jiken:_ Case / Accident

 _Ojamashimasu:_ (said when enter people's house)

 **Chapter 3**

"Guuu~" students that heard the sound amused by it. It still about one hour before lunch break. 'I'm hungry. Hurry up, time. I'll die...now.' Shinichi fell sleep for third time for today during class to lower his starving and sleepy torture.

"Kudou-kun. Kudou Shinichi!" All students look at him. Some of them find it amuse.

"Huh?" Shinichi still half awake.

"Read line 10." Sensei orderrd him. Shinichi stand up to read it. But.

"Kruuiikk~~Guu~~" 'That the longest one and the loudest one.' Shinichi become red from embarrassment. A whole class laughed at him. Before Sensei can calm down the class, the bell was chimed to tell end of his class session. Sensei gesture to him to sit and made his way out of the class after 'thank you' from class.

"Ne, Kudou-kun. What wrong with your stomach? Don't breakfast? And...what you. Do. Last. Night?" Hidaka asked him while giggling.

"Not your problem." Shinichi glared at her because irritating him. And landed his head on the table. 'Less one hour to go'. And he closed his eyes again. His classmates was ready for next class in less than three minutes. 'I want to eat...and more sleep.

* * *

"Yosh! Time for lunch!" Shinichi was ready to dashed out from his class to canteen. But.

"Shinichi-kun! _Matte!(_ Wait! _)_ " Masumi called him. Shinichi turned to face her. 'What she want?'

" _Saifu(_ Wallet _)_. You left it right? At home." Shinichi searched his saifu in his clothes and bag. 'Majikayo? _(_ Seriously? _)_ I want to eat...' Shinichi fell down to his seat back. 'I'm doom...but...' His eyes shining because found his solution.

"Masumi-san, can I borrow your money?" Shinichi asked Masumi who is in front of him. Masumi smiled. Shinichi still have his pleading smile. ' _Onegai(_ Please _)_...'

"Let's eat together with Ran-chan and Sonoko-chan. Ran and I brought extra." Masumi grabbed Shinichi's wrist and forced him to Ran's place from his seat. Ran widen her eyes when saw Shinichi came to her place.

"Ran-chan brought extra bento, right?" Ran only nodded shyly. Sonoko pull Shinichi and force him to seat in front of Ran. All the girls opened their bentos. Ran pushed the extra _bento_ in front of Shinichi. Masumi gave him some sandwiches. Shinichi eyes was shining brightly and glittering from the heaven in front of him.

" _Ittadakimasu_!" Shinichi start to eat his food with happy face. The girls looked at him happily and start to eat. ' _Umai_... _Kore mo(_ This also _)_. _Kore_... _(_ This... _)_ ' Suddenly, Shinichi stopped.

" _Hen. Zenbu hen(_ Weird. All weird _)_ " Ran started to little bit of panicked. Masumi smiled because she knowed something. Sonoko joined Ran.

" _Douyatte(_ How _)_ , Masumi-san knew that I left _saifu(_ wallet _)_? _Doushite_ , with this extra sandwiches? _Doushite(_ Why _)_ , Ran brought extra bento? And this _bento_ pax is obviously for one person." Shinichi state his question and curiosity. Sonoko told Ran with her eyes to tell Shinichi first.

" _Watashi(_ I _)_ , really made for you. You haven't eat my cooking for long time. So... I made some... for you." Ran said with her red face. Shinichi widen his eyes and blushed a little bit.

" _Arigatou_...Ran." Shinichi looked back at his food.

"For _saifu no koto(_ about wallet _)_ , Shiho-san messaged to me just now. Sandwiches _no koto_ , Okiya-san made it extra because he said you might made Shiho-san.. angry. And cause do not had breakfast and bento for today." Shinichi feel a bit of uncomfortable.

"That Sera Shiho always made Shinichi's breakfast?" Ran asked to fill her curiosity. Masumi silent and glared to Shinichi to tell something.

"She always babbling about my eating style and cooking. "This only?" "You'll die from malnutrition" "Stop eating this only" "You put this a lot in cooking" and... so on. She always make my food and I kinda getting use of it. If she don't make it, I'll...I'll... starving." Shinichi sighed very long when remember Shiho's face with smirked when he was starving.

"What you make that Sera-san became angry, Shinichi?" Sonoko asked Shinichi with her staring eyes.

"That...aa...you can ask her tomorrow. Personally. I want to eat first." Shinichi avoided the question and continue eating while acting been focus only on food.

' _Ashita(_ Tomorrow _)_. I'll meet her. Shinichi's assistant. Is she...don't think weirdly, Ran. At least for now, my Bento Plan was successful. Next is...' While Ran on her thought, Shinichi refresh back his yesterday's night and _kesa(_ that morning _)_.

* * *

~Yesterday's night~

" _Ittadakimasu_ " Shinichi and Shiho ate together at dining room. In Shinichi views, tonight meals were...weird. Start with appetizer was salad with lemon, main dish was turkey cooked with lemon, dessert was lemon, and beverage was lemon soda. Everything were made with lemon.

"You wash all dishes. I cleaned up the rest. Like usual."

" _Hai_ , my Irene." Shinichi whispered to her before took his dessert plate into sink. Shiho blushed.

"So...why dinner was all lemon?" Shinichi, still washing the dishes asked Shiho who was wiping dishes to dry up faster. Shiho glared at him. He gave her face'I'm only asking. No problem, right?'

" _Kyou(_ Today _)_ , lemon's price was cheapest that I ever saw. I kinda buy a lot because... there is a person who like it...a lot." Shiho tried to speak fluently but she know she failed. Shinichi let out small laugh.

"I like lemon pie. Not lemon." Shiho with her bangs covered her eyes, stopped wiping and leave Shinichi alone in kitchen. 'Wrong word. Woman are difficult.' Shinichi sweat drop and continue washing.

* * *

'Where is she? Now already near to midnight. She not in our room. Not in living room. Not in any bathroom. Not in... She should be there. Hope so.' Shinichi opened a door that will lead to the biggest room in Kudou's house. Library. 'There she is.' He saw Shiho's hair back. She was sitting on the new sofa that was just delivered early this week. When he wanted to call her, he realized that she was sleeping in her pajamas. Her beautiful and calm face when sleeping made Shinichi even love her more. 'She... perfect. Eh? Album of my childhood.' Shinichi took the album from her thighs and put it beside her. He carried Shiho in bridal style slowly and went into their room.

"Shinichi?" Shiho awake from her sleep during their way into room.

"Shuush~. Just sleep back."

"I can walk by myself. Let me down." Shiho ordered him with her usual tone. But Shinichi still hold her.

"Dinner you made tonight is perfect. I like it." He kissed her lightly as praise and apology.

" _Baka_." Shiho buried into his chest and grabbed his pyjamas. 'She don't want to separate from me but...a troublesome queen.' Shinichi climbed up the bed and lie down Shiho together with him. And pulled the blanket over them. Shinichi gave her kiss on forehead before joined Shiho for sleep. Only. But. He worsen her mood that night.

{{Elaboration Story 4}}

* * *

The sun still not show up, the birds start to wake up to find food, only very few of people in Bika City woke up for their work for today. But in District 2, Block 21.

'What should I cook for breakfast?... Pancakes! Let's do it!' Shinichi started to search ingredients based on cooking book on the countertable. 'Flour... Egg...'

...

...

'She'll kill me. I destroyed my kitchen.' Shinichi made kitchen mess. Very mess. Here. There. Flour. Milk. His uniform also covered with pancakes' ingredients.

"Are you making food bomb in morning?" 'She's is here.' Shiho at entrance of kitchen. She was examining around with her unreadable face. But Shinichi knew he will dead.

"Actually, I want to make pancakes for you as..." Shiho walked closer slowly to the shaking white Kudou.

"Debt for yesterday? You add more to the list, Shinichi." Shiho said with her sarcastic voice. She nearer her face to him and grabbed his collar to prevent him back off from her. 'She's angry. But... Hope this will cool down.' Shinichi kissed her gently. He saw Shiho still not cool down fully.

"I'm sorry, Shiho." Shinichi looked into her eyes sincerely.

...

"Let's make some. Watch, remember and don't ever forget it." Shinichi nodded many times with smile. 'She... cool down. Maybe?' Shiho started to make pancakes using leftover with her calm face.

...

...

" _Dekita(_ Done _)._ Go wash yourself fully and change that uniform. Don't mess up hallway with your...mess."

" _Hai_ , Miyano-san." Shinichi out from kitchen and make way to bathroom carefully. Shiho still in kitchen emitted her deadly aura. 'Like I let him be like that.' She smiled evilly.

Shinichi in bathroom to have a quick shower, shivering. 'Hot water switch is not on.' Shinichi on the switch and continue washing himself. ' _Naze(Why)_ Shiho's kinda weird just now? Naah~ She's always weird and mystery.'

...

...

Shinichi stopped from shower when clock in the bathroom showed his time up. He dried his hair and wore his clean uniform. 'Thanks goodness Shiho ironed this extra.' Shinichi with happy face went down to dining room for breakfast. But.

"Where's my pancakes?" Shinichi looked at Shiho who had empty plate in front of her. Shiho looked at him with smirk. ' _Masaka(_ Don't tell me _)_ , Shiho...'

"You said "pancake for you" to me. So the pancakes is only for me. One more thing, no _bento_ today." Shinichi sighed. 'This is typically Shiho.' Shinichi want to make a toast but...

"Shiho, where is bread?" She only move up her shoulders while drinking her coffee. 'Oi...oi... At least give me eat a toast.'

"You should go now." Shiho pointed at the wall clock. ' _Nani_? _Mou jikan(_ Already that time _)! Demo, sakki(_ But, just now _)..._ '

"I change the time. Clock in bathroom and bedroom." Shiho smiled satisfied to him. Shinichi ran out from house. He can go out of house a little bit of late for some breakfast but Conan's skateboard was in upgrade by Hakase. So... no choice.

' _Kono aitsu(_ That women _)_. She really beautiful but devil to me.' Shinichi ran faster to arrive school at time. While Shiho start to clean up his mess from bedroom to kitchen.

~End flashback~

* * *

"Shinichi. Shinichi!" Ran called Shinichi with worried face.

" _Nani_ , Ran?" Shinichi still chewing food was not fully aware of his surrounding. His eyes was half open.

"You're eating while closing your eyes. Are you okay?" Sonoko waving her left hand in front of him.

"Starving problem, complete. Just a little bit of sleepy."

"You should go to nurse office. There is dark circles under your eyes. You need to sleep." Masuni advised him worriedly.

"No need to worry." Shinichi smiled forcely. Ran looked at Shinichi woriedly.

" _Tokorode(_ By the way _)_ , I'll not moving to your house today. Next month maybe. I forgot that I paid advance to hotel. Send my sorry to Shiho-chan." Masumi informed Shinichi. Shinichi nodded as understand while chewing his food.

"And also, Subaru-san will not stay at there for a week. There's something he need to do with my mama." Shinichi nodded again. 'He really sleepy.'

'Is Shinichi okay? What that Sera-san did to him? He looked not get enough sleep.' Sonoko watched Ran who was thinking about Shinichi. 'This might be tough for Ran.'

...

 **A/M:** Thanks to unknown's idea. I like it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer;** DC' s original is Aoyama Gosho-sama's property. It is obviously not mine.

 **Glossary:**

 _Arigatou:_ Thanks

 _Nani_?: What?

 _Un / Hai:_ Yes / Ok

 _Okaeri:_ (greet someone who arrive back in home)

 _Ojamashimasu:_ (said when enter people's house)

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

" _Ojamashimasu_!"

" _Douzo_ , Sonoko-san, Ran-san, Masumi." Okiya welcomed the girls into living room. Shinichi was between Ran and Masumi. He was carried by both of them.

"Lie him down on that couch." Subaru showed them a couch that has a pillow and blanket. Ran and Masumi quickly lay down Shinichi on the couch.

"It's looked like you know he's... fainted." Sonoko stated her thought while put other's and her belonging on another couch. Include Shinichi's blazer and tie.

"I don't know. And just now arrived." Ran and Sonoko suprised by his answer.

"Shiho-chan. She's the one. Right? Where is she?" Masumi guessed and searching her in living room.

'Shiho-chan? Sera Shiho, Shinichi's assistant. She's here? Of course, she is here. She stays here. She... knew about Shinichi.' Ran feel not comfortable with Masumi's words.

"Call _isha(_ doctor _)_ now. He's hot. Maybe fever." Sonoko told them with slightest worried.

" _Sore wa hitsuyounai(_ That's no need _)_ ." Everyone in living room turned their head to the owner's voice. At the entrance of living room from hallway, there was a teenage girl wearing simple spectacles, stood with a tray on her hands. Her unpleasant feeling can be feel from aura she emitted.

"Shiho-chan... _konichiwa(_ Good evening _)_." Masumi greeting her. Shiho with stone face just walked to Shinichi without reply Masumi's greeting. 'She's not ready with them.' Masumi smiled with understanding.

'What's wrong with her? Not like to see us?' Sonoko watched Shiho with her stare unhappily. Masumi watched her two friends and cousin were not in good mood. The living room needs someone to change the atmosphere.

'She the one. She really beautiful. But why she looked familiar? Had I meet her anywhere?' Ran still stood beside Shinichi without any words can came out.

"We should put him at my room. It only at ground floor." Okiya broke the atmosphere. Shiho put the tray on the coffee table. There was Shinichi's pyjamas and some medical stuff.

"I don't like you. Include your temporary room. So, rejection for your idea. Please stay back, Mouri-san. Masumi, please take some cold water or made it and also cloth." Ran and Sonoko unspeakable when Shiho said that to Okiya. Ran leave Shinichi for Shiho to treat him. Masumi went outside from living room. Okiya smiled at her respond and make his way to her side.

"What you want?" Shiho coldly asked him without looking at him at all.

"You want to change his clothes. I'm helping." Shiho glared at him before start to unbutton Shinichi's shirts and trousers. 'Eeh?' Ran and Sonoko shocked to see Shiho's doing. They cannot speak up because Shiho gave them death glare before they can. Okiya helps Shiho changing Shinichi's shirts to his pyjamas' shirts.

...

" _Chotto matte(_ Please wait _)!...Sumimasen, demo(_ I'm sorry, but _)...,_ " Ran spoke up when she can guessed what next. Shiho looked at her coldly. Ran cannot speak up another words.

"Don't interrupt me, Mouri-san." Shiho covered Shinichi's lower part with blanket so people cannot see Shinichi's underwear. She took off the trousers and wear him pyjamas' pants. At the same time, Masumi arrived with cloth and a basin filled with water and ice. She put the things beside Shiho.

"Is he okay?" Masumi asked Shiho.

"Still breathing. So, still alive." Masumi only smiled from her answer and picked up Shinichi uniform. 'Is she really care about Shinichi?' Sonoko thought.

"I'll go for now. Need packing up." Okiya left the room. Shiho only gave him a quick glance.

"I don't want anybody to disturb me after this. Keep quiet." Shiho coldly ordered everyone. Shiho checked for Shinichi's blood vein on his left back of hand before insert IV drip needle into his hand and finished it. Then, she put cold damp cloth on Shinichi's forehead. And left the living room with Shinichi's uniform from Masumi. Silent.

...

"How come she can become Shinichi's assitant?" Sonoko expressed her dislike on Shiho with her unhappy face.

"Sonoko... _Dameyo(_ You can't [said that] _)_. Maybe she's shy or..."

"Or what, Ran? It's obviously she don't like us around. And you must know." Sonoko cut Ran's words.

"Ne, Sera-chan. What did you think? She's your cousin, right?" Ran asked Masumi who already seat on a couch and watched Shinichi.

"She's hard, cold from outside, but a lovely one from inside. Ran-chan met with a lot of people when your father's investigation and other ways. I think you must have met some people same as her. Am I right?" Ran nodded. But Sonoko still make her unhappy face.

"Sera-chan, is Shinichi okay? Shouldn't we take him to hospital? He has that thing on his hand." Ran asked Masumi with her concerned tone.

" _Daijoubu(_ Don't worry _)_. Shiho-chan knows what to do. We should go now." Masumi stand up and went to front door. Sonoko joined Masumi afterwards but Ran still in the living room. 'I can't leave Shinichi like this.' She looked Shinichi while thinking.

...

" _Minna(_ You all _)_ , I'll stay here. You'll can go first." Ran told both of them at the entrance before going back to Shinichi. Sonoko and Masumi looked each other and smiled.

"Let her be. _Ikuyou(_ Let's go _)_ , Sera-chan." And they left the house. They met Subaru stood beside his car in front of gate.

"Let me drop off you two. Is it okay?" Okiya asked them.

" _Hai_."

* * *

'What should I do?... Porridge. That's it'. Ran went to kitchen and found one stove was been used. ' _Kore wa(_ This is _)_... Sera-san cooked this. For Shinichi. Maybe I should go back. _Dame(_ No _)_. I must do something for Shinichi. _Shikashi(_ But _)_ , _nani_?'

"Mouri-san, _mada koko ni(_ still at here _)_?" Shiho half suprised to see Ran in living room with Shinichi. She knew it will not be weird if she want to stay longer. 'She still has attachement with him.'

" _Hai_. I'm worry about him. I want to cook porridge, but you already did. So, changing this damp cloth might be okay. I hope I'm not...disturbing you." Ran said to Shiho with hope she will not asked her to leave now.

" _Wakatta(_ I understand _)_. Please give some space for me, Mouri-san." Shiho move to Shinichi. She unbutton his pyjamas' top and slid thermometer between his left armpit. Then, she inserted filled syringe needle into Shinichi's IV and made the liquid flow into him. And also another syringe. 'What she gave to Shinichi?' Ran looked at things on the tray that on the coffee table. 'Two different size glass bottle, a syringe... actually two with different size and... thermometer that still been use.'

"Guu~"

"Maybe...I can help you make dinner? Do you want dinner with me?" Ran asked Shiho who still with her mask.

" _Hitsuyounai(_ No need _)_. I'm okay. It's nothing much. This fainted detective is my first priority." Shiho replied for the offer and put the syringe on the tray. Ran surprised by her answer. Then, she remembered Masumi's words. "She's hard, cold from outside, but a lovely one from inside."

" _Barou_. If you faint because empty stomach, who'll look after me?" Ran and Shiho surprised by third person who joined their conversation.

"Shinichi! _Daijoubu?(_ Are you all right? _)_ " Ran nearer herself to smiled Shinichi. Shinichi found her eyes and face full of worry. Shiho with her stone face took the temperature reading. 'Not in dangerous state.'

"Stop making that face. I know you're happy to see me awake." Shinichi glared to Shiho.

"I'm happy you still alive. More happy if you still asleep because movable Kudou Shinichi is a trouble for Miyano Shiho. If you're not out alive, then only I'm...not happy." Shiho said with her smirk. Shinichi sighed with her answer. Ran showed her half confused and half suprised face. Shiho walked away from Shinichi and Ran with the tray, leave them both in the living room. Shinichi took the remote and switch on the TV and searching for interesting channel.

...

"I'll go helping her. If you need us, call us."

" _Un_." Shinichi nodded. Ran went out of the living room leaving Shinichi alone. Although Shinichi's eyes on the TV, his mind not on TV. 'What should I do? My two precious girl in one... house... with me. Shiho. Ran. Shiho. Ran. Shiho. I need to treat Shiho well after this. My wallet will become thinner.

* * *

'What to cook?' Ran searched one kitchen for groceries to cook. 'Wow. When did Shinichi has a lot of this raw food. Oh. Okiya-san and Sera-san stay at here. They can cook.'

"Has planned what to cook?" Suddenly Shiho came into the kitchen.

" _Mada desu(_ Still not _)_. Sera... _Sumimasen(_ I'm sorry _). Mada shokaishimasu(_ Still not introduce myself _). Watashi wa Mouri Ran desu(_ I'm Mouri Ran _)._ " Ran bowed in front of Shiho. Shiho remembered they never introduced each other. Shiho and Ran. Not Ai and Ran.

"Sera Shiho. You can call me Sera-san. But I prefer Miyano-san." Shiho introduced herself without bow to Ran. But offered her right hand to shake. Ran with smiled shakes her hand with her.

"Why Miyano-san? Not Sera-san?" Ran asked Shiho. Shiho stopped from walking and looked at her.

" _Sumimasen(_ I'm sorry _)_. Maybe that's very personal." Ran frustrated by Shiho's way looked at her.

"You can asked during dinner, Mouri-san. You want to help, right?" Ran nodded. Then, Shiho went to one of cabinet and took out a packet of pasta.

"Spaghetti?"

" _Hai_."

"Please take out lemons from refrigerator." Ran quickly opened the refrigerator to take lemons. 'She want to make spaghetti sauce with lemon? Maybe I can learn something from her.'

* * *

 **A/N:** -


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer;** DC' s original is Aoyama Gosho-sama's property. It is obviously not mine.

 **Glossary:**

 _Ittadakimasu_ : (say before eat)

 _Arigatou:_ Thanks

 _Nani_?: What?

 _Oyasuminasai_ : Good night

 _Un / Hai:_ Yes / Ok

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 _"Ittadakimasu_."

" _Naze(Why)...ore dake(_ only me _)...kore(_ this _)_?" Shinichi asked two girls who eating spaghetti while pointing to his porridge. Shiho gripped tightly her spoon and fork.

"Since Shinichi sick, Sera, I mean Miyano-san made it for you." Ran answered Shinichi's question for Shiho.

"I'm not sick. I'm only... fainted just now."

"Plus fever." Shiho finished his suppose sentences. Shinichi gave his disagreeable face and started to eat his porridge. 'Lemon? Don't ask her or you'll be dump again. Ran and Shiho kinda have good cooking time together just now...'

"Ran, you call Shiho as Miyano-san, _janai?(_ right? _)_ "

"I prefer her called me like that. Mouri-san, if you want to talk about me with people who I don't know, use Sera not Miyano." Shiho answered before Ran can answer.

" _Hai. Demo(_ But _)_ , why?" Shinichi want to answer Ran's question but Shiho glared at him to keep quiet.

"Family problem." The trio continue to eat silently. 'This is my chance to ask a lot. Be strong, Ran.'

"Miyano-san, Sera-chan said you're Shinichi's private assistant. Is that true?" Shinichi want to answer but again Shiho glared at him.

"She asked me, so keep quiet and eat your lemon porridge. For Mouri-san, the answer is correct."

"Is Shinichi really okay? He looked..." Ran examined Shinichi's face and looked at his left hand. Shiho pause her thinking for a while before continued again.

"He physically and mentally and attitude not really same like before." Shinichi made his not agree face to Shiho.

"Eh? What's that suppose means?"

"You will know if you observe him. If you want to tell your conclusion, don't tell him. Because he'll denied it." Shiho smirked at Shinichi. 'You the one who always denied yourself,' in Shinichi's head.

"How much Shinichi pays for you as his assistant?" Shiho and Shinichi surprised by the question. 'Wrong question?'

"That's. _Itaii(_ Ouuch _)_!" ' _Shiho aitsu!(_ That Shiho! _)_ Shinichi's foot was stepped by Shiho's while Shiho smirked.

"You and Hattori are same, asking that question. The answer, he never pay me with constant cash." Shiho smiled with her own answer. Ran glared at Shinichi. 'Women is scary'.

"You already met Hattori-kun?"

"Not really but yes." Ran confused by Shiho's answer. 'Ok. Last one. The important one.'

"When and where and how you met Shinichi for the first time?" Shiho smiled from her question. She knew Ran will asked that question. In Ran's minds, 'That second important. The real one after this'.

" _Jitsu wa ne(_ The truth is _),_ I'm the one finding him first. He had a case with my sister involvement. My sister died. So, I tried to contact him. That's all." Ran made half satisfied face.

"Last one is...for Shinichi. _Eto(_ Erm _)._.. why you have Miyano-san as your assistant?" 'Not that one!' Ran still have her smile on.

"Because...first, she is intelligent, after me." Shiho glared at him.

"Second, after Hattori and Masumi-san, she knows what I thinking. Third,... there are a lot. And secret." Shinichi smiled cocky after answer Ran's question. 'She is my treasure that only I own.' Ran saw Shinichi glanced a while at Shiho before continue his eating. 'Maybe I can wait more longer.'

* * *

"Thanks for today, Mouri-san." Shiho walked to front door with Ran. Shinichi was in deep sleep in 'their room'. Thanks to liquid sleeping that Shiho mix in his porridge.

"No problem. Cooking, washing, and change the damp cloth are not trouble one. It's nice to know you." Shiho slow down her walk when heard her last sentences.

"If you know me more, you may not comfortable with me anymore." 'Why I said that?' Shiho blurted out. Ran half surprise and shock by her words.

...

"Just hope not." Shiho surprised by her positive answer and honest smiled. Ran took off her slippers and wore her shoes.

" _Mata ashita(_ Meet tomorrow _),_ for BBQ party. _Oyasuminasai_." Ran walked out from the house. Shiho watched her until she gone. 'BBQ party? What I still don't know?' Shiho back to where Shinichi is after change into her pyjamas. 'Before he has nightmare...' Shiho put hard but light cardboard on both Shinichi's palm until reached his tip finger and secure its with medical tape. Then, sat on single coach chair beside the super single bed. She looked outside from windows and saw stars shining at outside. 'Nice night. But cannot sleep early.' Shiho opened and read a book that Shinichi plead her to read. His favourite author's book. Conan Doyle. The Sign of the Four.

...

...

Shiho's phone vibrated. ' _Mou jikan(_ It's time _)._ ' Shiho closed the book and put it on the couch and walked to Shinichi's study desk. On the desk there was a tray that has medical stuff for Shinichi. A small needle syringe was filled up with liquid from one of two glass bottle. With that, Shiho inserted the needle into Shinichi's IV and pushed the plunger. ' _Sugi wa(_ Next is _)...'_ Shiho changes damp cloth on his forehead. Then only, she back to her reading.

...

...

"Shi...Shi...ho. Shiho." Shiho stopped from her reading when heard Shinichi was raving in his sleep. She put aside her spectacles and the book before climbed up the bed. Shinichi's secured hands start to find something on the bed. Some tears fell down from his eyes.

"Shuush~ I'm here, Shinichi." Shiho lay down beside his right and stroked his dark brown hair.

"Shi...ho. Ai..." Shiho pulled his head to her chest. Then, Shinichi stopped from raving. 'Hear your love's heart beating is cure for worry.' Shiho continue stroking his hair softly until her minds also go to sleep.

* * *

Ran still at her study desk, revised what she learnt today. Her Otou-san still drinking with his friends. So, only her room was lighted up.

...

' _Mou...(_ Geez... _) Chotto yasumitai(_ Want to rest a bit).' Ran went to kitchen and have a glass of drink. 'What should I made for tomorrow _bento? Demo(_ But _)..._ tomorrow Shinichi will absent. Shinichi at home with... Miyano-san. Miyano-san is...'

Then, Ran remembered something that weird about Shinichi and Shiho. 'She... know medical? And gives treatment to Shinichi. _Masaka(_ Don't tell me _), jitsu wa(_ the truth is _)_ , Shinichi is sick and she is his private doctor. _Mae ni(_ Before _this),_ Shinichi always...' Ran flashback all the time she met Shinichi before.

'The first time I saw Shinichi is during first time I met Hattori-kun, he only there for a while and look very sick and suddenly disappeared.'

'School play, Shinichi fainted. Dinner at expensive restaurant, suddenly disappear.'

'Shiragami case, Shinichi also sick and scream and then leave me.'

'London... I only with him for a few minutes.'

'And... also during my confession. _Matte(_ Wait _)._ Shinichi said to me...' Ran refresh back what Shinichi said to her last months:

"I'm sorry for making you crying most of the night because waiting for you. I'm sorry for left you alone during our last dinner. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry that I can't accept your love for me although I confessed to you first. At that time, I really love you as my love. But lately my love for you is as siblings. I love you as my sister. I'm sorry for playing your heart. If I couple with you, I'll might not be end up with you every time. Justice need me. _Jiken_ always around myself. I can't be with you. I can't accept your love. Thanks for your confession. _Ore wa hontou ni sumimasendeshita(_ I'm very very sorry _)"_

"Shinichi, _hontou ni daijoubu(_ are you really alright _)_?" Ran can feel her tears at her eyes. 'Maybe, Shinichi is sick. And he don't want with me, because...he might not be with me... forever after this? And he made excuse...'

" _Wakaranai(_ I don't understand _)!"_ Glass at Ran's hand was cracked by Ran's hand force.

"Oi. Ran. _Daijoubu?(_ are you okay? _)_ "

"Otou-san? I'm okay. Early back." Ran surprised to see his dad already at home.

" _Ashita(_ Tomorrow _),_ there is client." Kogorou went to his room. Ran smiled by his dad good attitude and went back to her own room.

* * *

 **A/N:** -


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer;** DC' s original is Aoyama Gosho-sama's property. It is obviously not mine.

 **Glossary:**

 _Ittadakimasu_ : (say before eat)

 _Ohayougozaimasu_ : Good morning

 _Nani_?: What?

 _Un / Hai:_ Yes / Ok

 _Okaasan_ : Mother

 _Otousan:_ Father

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

" _Kiritsu. Rei. Ohayougozaimasu, Sensei."_ Student of 3-B greet their teacher for second period of their lesson today.

" _Ohayougozaimasu."_ Sensei greet them back. Before Sensei can order the students to seat down back, suddenly the classroom front door was opened.

" _Sensei, sumimasendeshita(_ I'm sorry _)._ Hope I not interrupt class. Can I come in?" Shinichi apologised to surprised _Sensei._ All students also suprised. Some of them confused. Masumi also included.

"Kudou-kun? _Sakki(_ Just now _),_ office said you'll absent today. But you can come in." _Sensei_ confused to see Shinichi at the door, gave Shinichi permission to come in.

"Lot things had happen." Shinichi showed his smile to show he is alright. He raised his left hand to back of his head while walking to his seat. Sensei and some of student saw his bandage hand. Before any of the students can ask him anything, _Sensei_ started his lesson.

... ... ...

"Nice idea to say, "I broke my hand and arm yesterday". But that was a lie, right Shinichi-kun?" Masumi told her simple deduction to Shinichi who was eating a square white bread. Shinichi hid his IV by bandaged his whole hand.

"You know. No need to ask." Shinichi continue to chew his bread. Ran was eating her _bento_ while examined Shinichi from face to his left hand. 'Shinichi...

" _Demo(_ But _),_ are you really alright? _Kinou(_ Yesterday _)_ you fainted before reached your house. And that Sera-san inserted IV into you. And..." Sonoko spoke up her thought.

"Don't worry. But, the thing to worry now is..." Shinichi cut Sonoko.

"Is Shiho-chan." Masumi knew what was Shinichi worried about.

"Why?" Ran asked. Shinichi wanted to tell her but speaker's chime interrupted him.

"Announcement. Announcement. To Kudou Shinichi, from class 3-B, please come to nurse office right now. Repeat, Kudou Shinichi, from class 3-B, please come to nurse office right now. _Owarimasu(_ The end _)._ " All eyes in 3-B looked at Shinichi. Shinichi just ignored them and made like he do not hear the announcement.

"Shinichi, you heard, aren't you?" Sonoko pointed her chopstick to the speaker while her eyes looked to Shinichi. Shinichi continued his ignorance. Masumi and Ran showed her disagreeable expression.

...

"Shinichi!" Ran's patience broke. She stood up and her both hands slammed the table caused anything on table jumped by the force. Everyone was shocked by the sound.

" _Yada(_ I don't want _)_."

"Shinichi. You aren't alright. Maybe Araide-sensei want to check up with you. You should go." Shinichi started to drink canned drinks that Masumi bought for him.

"Araide-sensei is Shiho... Shiho's... minion."

"Ehh? He made the charming Araide-sensei like that?" Sonoko asked.

"Shinichi-kun. _Yamete(_ Please stop _)._ No. No. He just joked around. Shiho just asked Araide-sensei to look after his health at school." Masumi corrected Shinichi's words.

"Then you should go. At this time, I don't really know about you. But I thinks...you aren't not in good shape. Everyone care about you. Don't make us worried." Ran with her cared face pleaded to Shinichi. Shinichi stopped his drinking and crashed the can.

"Stop saying that words." Shinichi said with his cold voice. His hair bangs hid his eyes. No one know what he thinks. But Masumi had her guess.

"Shinichi?" Ran worried to see him at that state. Sonoko also surprised by his words. Shinichi stood up and leave the girls. Ran does not has courage to pull and stop him because she felt her fault. Shinichi packed his belongings and out from the class. Some students want to ask him but his dull face prevent them to do so.

" _Ne_ , Sera-chan. Is Shinichi... okay?" Ran asked Masumi when she out from her thinking time.

"I don't sure. Just give him some time." Masumi end their conversation by making phone call. Sonoko try to cheer up Ran instead bad mouth about Shinichi.

* * *

"Eri-chan, eat more. Take this also." Yukiko, Shinichi _no okaasan_ put another slice of meat into Eri's plate. Yuusaku, beside Yukiko, smiled to see her wife doing while make sure the grilling food do not burnt out.

"That's many, Yuki-chan. It'll be waste if I don't eat." Eri hesitated to have more food.

"This is for yesterday's debt plus interest." Eri gave up and sighed. She left to the available seat to eat.

"Yukiko-oneesan. I want more." Genta said loudly while showing his clean plate to Yukiko. Everyone- Yukiko, Yuusaku, Ran, Sonoko, Kogorou, Eri, Masumi, Subaru, Heiji and Kazuha were unspeakable when knew that Genta want to add more. He already asked three times to add more, and each time, his plate will become a mountain of food. His friends- Ayumi and Mitsuhiko, only felt a little embarrassed by his shameless. Hakase also want to join him but afraid of Shiho's wrath. Yukiko just fulfil his wish.

"He really has a big stomach."

"Heiji! We all know that. No need to tell loudly." Kazuha shut up Heiji's comment. Ran, Sonoko and Masumi laughed to the couple. Heiji made a face that tell her words kinda similar with him. Subaru already finish his food went to take volunteer shift. Yukiko and Yuusaku joined with Kogorou and Eri, and they have good chat while eating.

"Is Shinichi will join us?" Ran asked when she did not even once saw Shinichi from the time she came. She become even more worry than yesterday. This small BBQ party suppose to be held yesterday's evening but there were some problems. From what Ran knew, Yukiko and Yuusaku had flight lateness. But she also thought Shinichi's possible condition was also included.

"They will join, Ran-chan." Yukiko shouted from another table. Ran gave her a smiled as thank you. And just a time, Shinichi and Shiho got out from the house.

"Kudou!" Heiji left the table and dashed to his rival. Before Shinichi can says anything, Heiji hugged him tightly. Shinichi hugged him back after regained from surprise because that was not Heiji's usual style.

"Are you miss him, Hattori-san?" Shiho at Shinichi's back asked Heiji. Heiji let him go and looked Shiho. Curiously. Try to identify who she was.

"Hattori and all guest, this is Sera Shiho." Shinichi introduced Shiho to Heiji and others. Heiji still examined her up and down and up. In Heiji, 'Did I ever met her before?' All girl except Yukiko and Masumi were awed by Shiho's appearance. _Shounen Tantei_ also joined them. Kogorou stopped chewing and had opened mouth when saw a beautiful half-British teenage girl. Eri glared at him but no effect. Subaru and Yuusaku only smiled to see her and knew whose work. This morning Shiho wore based on Yukiko's wish. Shiho realised most of them stared at her. In her head, some of Yukiko's words still can be heard. "No glasses. Light make-up. Necklace. Never wear all this clothes for tomorrow." She knew a lot about fashion. Maybe same level as Yukiko or more. But her attires right now was not her attention to wear. But for Yukiko, yes.

...

"Hah! I remember who you are. You...you...Cold. Wicked. Sleepy. Yawning. Intelligent. Mad. Scientist." Shiho nearly break her emotionless face when heard Heiji's word. Other also surprised to hear that.

"And also Kudou's precious treasure and wisdom." Shiho's mask broke. She blushed to hear that and try to not eye contact with any person. Kazuha left the table and grabbed Heiji's left arm.

"Heiji! _Sumimasen(_ I'm sorry _),_ Sera-san. Don't take his word seriously." Kazuha apologised and gave a sign to Heiji to apologise.

" _Shinpaisuna(_ Don't worry _)_ , Kazuha-chan, I mean Tooyama-san. Shiho and Hattori already knew each other before." Hattori only nodded many times as agreement. Kazuha and others took the bite but not 100%. Shiho left them with smirked and walked to get food for herself and Shinichi. Hattori hanged his left hand on Shinichi's neck and dragged to their table. Kazuha and Heiji sat back to their seat while Shinichi sat on available one. Kogorou want to take this chance to 'introduce' himself to Shiho but Eri restrained him to do so.

"Hattori." Heiji looked to fake smiled Shinichi.

"I don't remember invite you for BBQ." Still has smile.

"Come on. I called you many times. No answer. When I called Hakase, you're here. So I went to visit you and my luck I come today. And my guts tell me something wrong. And here. Your left hand was bandaged," he pointed to Shinichi's left hand, "You have dark circle," he pointed to Shinichi's eyes, "And that nee-chan treats you like her master," he pointed to Shiho who was carrying two plates of food and two cups of juice. Shiho glared at Heiji because she heard what he said. Shinichi only sighed and watched Shiho walked to them, ignored Heiji. He smiled when saw Shiho's usual face. The girls only watched both of them. Ran in other hand, watched Shinichi and Shiho. 'Shinichi?'

"Sorry about that. I'll explain later." At last, Shinichi spoke out without looking at Heiji. Then, Heiji realised where was he looked. Shiho. 'Is he...? _Ano_ (That) nee-chan is beautiful. Not weird if he has eyes on her. Mine also got taken. But her glare made me return to reality.'  
…

...  
"KU~DOU~" Heiji shook Shinichi fiercely. Shinichi only blinked his eyes with confused face and felt annoying with the interruption. He wanted to mess up with Heiji but he felt his hair was wet and cold.

"What the? Ice? Eehhh?!" Shinichi stood up and his right hand cleaned up his wet cold hair. All of them was entertained by Shinichi's action.

"Shiho!" Shiho smirked to see Shinichi with untidy hair. Her hand still hold an empty cup.

"Shin-chan, staring at a woman too long is only for bad man." Yukiko giggled to watch her son and Shiho.

"I'm not staring at Shiho."

"Shinichi, your okaa-san didn't mention Shiho's name." Shinichi unspeakable. And his face started to redden. All eyes on him. Kogorou groaned in jealous to Shinichi. Ran felt that she was watching love scene. Sonoko glared at Shinichi but Shinichi missed it. Heiji loss words.

"Yuusaku-san, Yukiko-san, you can tease him more when in the house. I don't want him to faint at here because of embarrassment." Shiho said before Yukiko can play more with her son.

"I don't…I don't…" Shiho smirked to see defeated Shinichi. Shinichi sighed at his lose and get back to his seat next to Shiho. Heiji stared at Shinichi intensely but Shinichi does not make any move.

…

…

…

"Shiho~." Shiho glared at Shinichi. He was showing his clean plate with smile.

"I believe you still have leg, Shinichi. And both of them is function properly." Shiho continued chewing. Shinichi still at same position.

…

"Okay. I'll go." Shiho sighed and leave the table with Shinichi's plate. Heiji watched in disbelief.

"Oi Kudou."

" _Nani_?"

"What spell you used on her?"

"Huh?"

"No "huh?", Kudou. She is…she is…" Heiji cannot find exact word to say. Shinichi smiled when understand what Heiji want to ask.

"Hattori. Hear what I say. Only once I say." Heiji leave aside his thinking and ready to hear. All girls at the table also joined Heiji.

"What spell I gave her, there was some. But the real things are..." Shinichi smiled softly and blushed when remember his hard and sweet time with Shiho and Ai. He already in his world again.

"Want me to tell what I know about them?" Masumi asked the whole table when saw Shinichi was silent and smiling softly and blushing. All eyes turned from Shinichi to Masumi.

"Both of them…surely weird partners." Masumi smiled when remembered how Ai or Shiho treated Conan or Shiho. Glare. Hit. Slap. Hugging. Kiss. Cuddle. Shopping. Feeding. And more.

"That's not enough, Sera-chan. Tell more especially about Sera-san." Sonoko not satisfied.

"What do you mean by partners, Sera-chan? Miyano-san is Shinichi's assistant, _janai?(_ right? _)"_ Masumi sweat drop. But recover when heard what Ran addressed Shiho.

"We talk about that Sera-san, Ran. Who is Miyano-san? _Matte(_ Wait _),_ is Shinichi has two assistant?" Heiji become more confused than before they start the conversation. Kazuha obviously lost the train.

"Sera Shiho is Miyano Shiho. I only have one trustful, intelligent and independent assistant. No, personal assistant. Don't ask why she used two family name" Shinichi speak out after out from his world. Sonoko, Heiji and Kazuha made understand face.

'Here I go.' "Shinichi, um...please have this." Ran pushed a small pastry box to Shinichi. Shinichi looked at the box curiously. Sonoko smiled to see Ran did their plan faster.

"What's inside?" Shinichi opened the box. Heiji peaked beside him. A slice of lemon pie with very nice topping.

"I don't baked it. I buy it. I heard it very delicious from some people. It is very sour but very tasty." Ran explained with smile. Her heart was pounding.

"Kudou, can I have a bit." Shinichi glared to Heiji. 'Obviously no, huh?' Sonoko and Kazuha also gave him a glare.

"Can I?" Ran nodded. Shinichi take a bite with smiled and chew it. But.

"Shinichi?" Ran asked stoned Shinichi. Every eyes on the table saw him. Worried on all faces. They expected Shinichi will say, " _Umai_ " or " _Suppai_ (Sour)" or something that related. Masumi stood up and went to Shiho to inform about Shinichi's behavior. Shinichi continued eat but...

' _Uso_ (Lie). _Sonna_ …(No way…)'

...

"SHINICHI!" Shinichi looked at Ran. He felt bad by looking at her worry face. He smiled that obviously fake one.

"It's nice one, Ran. It's texture is good. The taste…" Shinichi stopped for a moment. "Is great." His last word hardly can be heard. His bangs covered his eyes.

"Shinichi." A hand on his right shoulder.

"Otou-san?" Yuusaku gave him his jacket and instructed him to wear it and he wore. 'What is this. Eh?' Shinichi knew what was it, but why inside his pocket. Yuusaku smiled to see his confused son.

"I can't do now." A car engine's sound attracted Shinichi. A car, Subaru 360 move out from garage. All eyes was on the car. Shiho in it. Shinichi ran towards the car in panicked.

"Shiho, where are you going?" Shinichi opened the passenger door.

"If you want to know, come in." Without hesitantly, he sat beside her. Subaru already opened the gate widely. She sent a look to smiled Yuusaku and worried Yukiko. 'I'll take care of him.' And leave the house.

"Heiji?" Kazuha called Heiji. Heiji was in bad mood. 'How dare he left just like that.'

"He should finished this first. And he left us without said anything. I'll give him a lecture when he back." Sonoko was full with anger. Ran in other hand, stared at unfinished eaten pie, 'Is he don't like my choice?'

 **A/M: -**


End file.
